Zoid Zero, What happens 2 people enter a Challenge
by Shango Wolfen
Summary: Jess and her friend and teamate Maria go into this challege that has 10 rounds, in the last round they find themselves face to face with a Geno Breaker, Berserk Fury and a Geno Saurer..... It is a story with romance, humor and action...


Small Zoids Story.. "Zero Century.''  
  
Judge, "Battle over, battle over, the winner is Jess Toros of the Blizzard Team.'' Jess opens the cockpit, it was a beautiful day and to make it better, she and Maria just won the battle. Maria comes up in her red Zaber Fang, a.k.a. Ruby, she opens her cockpit, "Jess!! We won!!!'' Jess smiles and pats her Zoids nose, "Great job Airies!!'' she says to her Konig Wolf. Maria smiles and looks at the sun, it was 10:30, she yells to Jess, "Lets go back to the cargo!! I think we should tell the others we won.'' Jess nods and closes the cockpit, Airies bounds off, Maria gets in and Ruby bounds off. ((Just to let you know, Jess is Leena's little sister.. And Maria is Bits little sister.))  
  
Jess puts Airies in the hanger, and so does Maria. Jess goes in, she sees Leena and Bit having a staring contest, Jess gets in-between them, "Hey Sis,. what you up to???'' Maria goes and flops on the couch, she glances at Brads coffee then away, she mumbles; "Yuck. how can people drink that..'' Leena looks up and glares at Jess, "MOVE.'' Jess moves; "Yes ma'am.'' Jess goes and sits by Maria, "How long has it been since Leena's team, The Blitz Team went into a battle??'' Maria, "Don't know. I'm glad we made our own team though..''she said glancing at Bit and Leena, just then Jamie comes in, Maria and Jess; "Hi Jamie.'' they say, Jamie, "Hey, how was your battle??'' Jess smiles; "We won..'' Maria; "Its good to win.'' Jamie smiles and walks on, he sees Bit and Leena, he turns around, "I think I'll go back to my room..'' Jess had short black hair with dark purple streaks in the bangs. Maria had brown hair with light purple streaks in the bangs. They lay on the couch, they fall asleep. Jamie comes out of his room around 2:30 and finds Jess and Maria still asleep on the couch, he laughs and looks around, Leena and Bit were gone, he smiles more and goes to the kitchen to fix lunch. Jess and Maria wake as they smell .. Chicken, potatoes and gravy. Maria, "Ooo, smells good Jamie.'' Jess nods, "Smells great..'' Just then Leena, Bit, Brad and Doc come in. Leena; "Whats the great smell..?'' Brad, "Mmm, smells like late lunch.'' Doc, "Mmm... Lets dig in!!'' Bit; "I'll go for that.'' They all go in the kitchen, Jamie, "This is in honor of Jess and Maria's victory,.'' Jess and Maria clap hands. They eat all the food, then Jamie brings in desert, they also eat that.all.  
  
Jess and Maria flop back on the couch till Maria jumps up, she shakes Jess, "AHHH!! WE HAVE A BATTLE IN 5 MINITES!!!!'' Jess jumps up, she and Maria run to the hanger and get in Airies and Ruby, they take off, Jess; "Why did we enroll in two battles in one day!!!!'' Maria; "Because we need money!!'' They go two where they were sopossed to meat the other team. Jess looks around; "Where are-" she gets cut off as the people show up, the judge lands, "Battle field set up.. Ready,.. FIGHT!!'' the judge says. They were fighting 2 Command Wolves and 1 Black Liger, 3 against 2. Airies jumps on 1 of the wolves, he then shoots at it with his cannons, Ruby grabs one by the nech and snap, breaks it off. Airies and Ruby go for the Black Liger, it dodges, Airies slashes at it, misses, Ruby tries to grab its neck miss, Jess to Maria; "Its to fast.. Attack with your cannons.'' Maria; "Ok.'' They shot at it with their cannons, Airies hits its flank, and Ruby gets its side, it stumbles, Ruby goes in for the kill. Ruby grabs its neck and with another 'Snap' breaks its neck too. Judge, "1st round over. ... 2nd will be tomorrow at the same time..'' It said and takes off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku reads it, "Grr. this is not the first time you left it on a cliffhanger. STOP IT!!!'' Ame' reads it, "I agree you should stop that.It can be a VERY bad habit you know." Shango smiles, "I know.. But you gotta admit its good... Come on....'' Riku, "It is good... but I still think you should stop with the cliffhangers.... .." Ame', "I think it's a great story but I have to agree with Riku, stop that.. Please..'' Shango, "I'll put more effort to think about it... Maybe.'' 


End file.
